Fever
by oohcath
Summary: V demam dan Jungkook yang merawat V. Kira-kira gimana ya jadinya?/VKOOK/BTS


**Fever (VKOOK)**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung** alias **V (BTS) & Jeon Jungkook (BTS)**

 **HAPPY READING . . . .**

.

.

Pusing….

Itulah yang saat ini V rasakan. Sesekali dia memijat pelipisnya untuk mengurangi pening yang sedari tadi menganggunya.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya si JONES, siapa lagi kalau bukan J-Hope. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kamu sakit ya?" Tanya si Gula rasa Micin, siapa lagi kalau bukan Suga. Sedangkan yang ditanya lagi-lagi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya guna memberitahu rekan – rekannya kalau dia sedang baik – baik saja meskipun kenyataan tidak sesuai ekspektasi.

"Kalau kamu sakit, sebaiknya kamu istirahat saja… YAK! KIM TAEHYUNG!" saran RM, leader BTS. Belum selesai bicara, V sudah pingsan di ruang latihan BigHit Entertainment.

SKIP TIME. . .

"Ngghhh…" V melenguh. Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan memandang sekelilingnya. Kemudian dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah tidak di ruang latihan BigHit Entertainment lagi, melainkan di kamarnya. Dia melihat ke jendela, diluar sedang panas terik. Tetapi kenapa dia merasa kedinginan?

'Aku benci demam.." pikirnya. Baru saja dia menarik selimutnya ke atas dagu, sebuah kain basah menempel di dahinya yang pastinya terasa dingin bagi V.

"Akh…! Dingin!.." V menepis kompresan yang diletakkan Seokjin ke dahinya.

"Haishh.. jangan bantah!" Terjadi pergulatan yang lumayan sengit antara V dengan Ibu RT nya Bangtan ini. Tapi karena tenaga Emak RT lebih kuat, jadilah kompresan itu mendarat dengan mulus di dahi V.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Namjoon-ie kesayanganku, Suga, dan J-Hope yang menggendongmu pulang dari BigHit hingga ke dorm. Kamu ini ternyata bisa sakit juga.." Seokjin menceramahi V, sedangkan yang diceramahi seolah – olah menganggap perkataanya Bu RT itu hanya sekedar masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri.

"Sudah, aku mau hangatkan bubur dulu.." akhirnya Seokjin meninggalkan V yang tertidur lelap menuju daerah kekuasaannya (alias dapur).

.

.

"Hyung, Kookie masuk ya.."

Maknae kelinci itu mengambil kursi lalu duduk di dekat ranjang V. Sesekali dia mengelus rambut kekasihnya yang basah karena kain kompres dan keringat.

'Kasihan, pengen rasanya Kookie gantiin tempatnya TaeTae..' batin Kookie. Tiba – tiba V menarik Kookie ke pelukannya.

"Dingin…" V mengeratkan pelukannya. Sedangkan yang dipeluk menahan wajahnya yang memerah semerah kepiting rebus. 'Haduuuh… pengen mati Kookie rasanya..' batin Kookie sambil membayangkan dirinya melayang tinggi.

"Dingin.. peluk.." V menjadikan Kookie sebagai gulingnya. (Author mau dong dijadiin guling sama TaeTae)

V menautkan alisnya, menggigil kedinginan, dan keringat meluncur mulus dari dahinya…

"Ngghh… Eomma…"

Jungkook kaget. Ternyata V yang terlihat kuat di depan seluruh member BTS dan ARMY ternyata se-rapuh ini. Perlahan Jungkook membalik badannya menghadap V, meletakan kepala V di lengannya, dan lengan satunya dia gunakan untuk mengelus kepala V.

"Dingin ya, hyung? Kookie elus ya…"

Jungkook mengelus kepala V, sesekali meneliti wajah tampannya.

"Ternyata kamu serapuh ini ya, hyung…" Jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Lho, kok berhenti?" V membuka matanya sayu.

"Hyung, demammu naik. Makan dulu yuk.. habis itu minum obat." Jungkook salah tingkah.

"Ayo peluk. Elus kepalaku lagi.."

"Makan dulu ya sayang.." Jungkook pergi ke dapur mengambil bubur yang sudah dihangatkan oleh Seokjin. Setelah mengambil bubur, dia menyuapi V. Setelah buburnya habis, V minum obat yang sudah disiapkan di meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Kookie, ayo peluk. Aku sudah makan dan meminum obatku.." kalau manjanya sudah kumat, mau tidak mau Jungkook memeluk V. Perlahan mata Jungkook terasa panas dan nafasnya berat.

"Sepertinya kamu tertular demamku.." V memeluk Jungkook, menjadikan Jungkook sebagai gulingnya. Mereka terdiam agak lama. Kemudian…

"Kookie sayang…"

"Apa hyung?" Kookie mendongak menatap V.

"Sebenarnya demamku tidak terlalu parah.. "

"Lalu?"

"Aku sadar akan semua tindakanku tadi.."

Ingin rasanya Jungkook melempar V dari lantai paling atas gedung BigHit Entertainment ke bawah. Tapi apalah daya, Jungkook sekarang tertular virus demam V. Mungkin begitu sembuh, tolong ingatkan Jungkook untuk melempar kekasih aliennya itu dari lantai atas gedung BigHit Entertainment.

 **END**


End file.
